1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera device including a plurality of cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera device in which a stay or holding member that supports a pair of cameras is provided in a casing is conventionally known (for example, see JP2006-91177A).
The camera device has a structure in which a plate-shaped spring is screwed to a boss provided on a central portion of a rear cover of the casing, the satay is fixed to the plate-shaped spring by screws, and a pair of cameras is provided on the stay. In addition, a stud provided on a back surface of a front cover abuts with a tongue piece of the stay. In the camera device, a direction of the stay is configured to be adjusted by adjusting a screw threaded in a threaded hole provided in the stud.
However, in such a camera device, when a supporting member which is the front cover is deformed by an external force or heat (external factor) and so on, there is a possibility that the holding member or the stay is deformed by a degree of the deformation of the supporting member.